1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic instrumentation, and, more particularly, to orthopaedic instrumentation for use in association with a bearing surface at an end of a bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopaedic surgery on a radius may be necessary for a number of different reasons. For example, the distal end of the radius may become fractured and require the use of a fixating plate to maintain the radius during the healing process. Another type of orthopaedic surgery on a distal radius may be to correct an angular orientation of the bearing surface relative to the longitudinal axis of the bone. It is known to cut the end of the radius using a free-hand technique, and a wedge shaped bone graft is placed within the resulting opening and the bone secured by a bone plate.
It is also known to perform an orthopaedic procedure on the distal end of a radius to shorten the length of the radius and thereby reduce the forces which are exerted on associated soft tissue. Similar to a conventional angular correction procedure, it is also known to remove a small portion of bone toward a distal end of the radius using a free-hand technique, and then securing the bone portions with a bone plate.
In addition, examples of orthopaedic devices which may be used during orthopaedic surgery at the distal end of a radius are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,120 (Carter); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,176,685; 5,042,983; 4,929,247 (Rayhack), and a surgical technique brochure for a Rayhack Osteotomy system entitled "Radial Shortening in Keinbock's Disease," published by Creative Medical Designs, Inc.
What is needed in the art is an orthopaedic system which utilizes accurate instrumentation for providing more predictable results which allows either an angular correction procedure or a radial shortening procedure to be carried out which may use at least some common instrumentation, thereby reducing the complexity and cost of associated separate systems. Such a system would be beneficial for use with a low profile radius plate, such as the Forte Distal Radius Plate sold by Zimmer, Inc. which is specifically designed for this bone's dorsal subtendenous surface.